On An Even Plainfield
It was nearly noon and the sun was shining brilliantly upon the Land of Fire. Just the day before there was a moderate rainstorm, which had light drizzles of precipitation on the ground. And with the sun beaming it's radiant rays down upon the earth, the water and moisture from the previous day was starting to evaporate. By now the ground was nearly dry, making this an excellent day for training. Well in Katoku's mind that is. He always treasured the thrill of a good sparring match, whether it be with his brother, mother, father, grandfather or even his uncle. Unfortunately for him, none of them would want to be bother with him, as Sayuri and Kanatoko were busy with their duties to run the village. Of course Sigma and Sannoto were out of the picture, hell, they were nowhere to be seen. Lastly, there was he own twin brother who harshly turned down such invitation to fight. Katoku always told Yasaki that he had a overly dramatic bitchy attitude and thus he headed to the training field to seek partners for sparring. Leaning against a tree just outside the village of Konohagakure, Kenji Hatake had been enjoying his spring break with his father. Looking into the sky just slighting day dreaming, the glimpse of the shadows from the leaves caught his eye. Sighing at such a wonderful sight Kenji felt as today couldn't have gotten any better. "All I can do, is pleade that today doesn't get uncivil. Konoha may be one of the strongest nations, but we are also home to a dozen of klutz." Upon arriving, Katoku searched the nearly empty training ground for anyone to battle against. He spotted a person nearly and was immediately intrigued as the person remained him much a the Sixth Hokage. It took several minutes for him to figure out that the person was indeed of relations to Kakashi Hatake, to be exact, he was the man's grandson. Katoku faced lit up with excitement as his pondered the thought of their fight. "Sixth Hokage's grandson versus the Ninth's son." He spoke aloud. "Now that's a battle people would want to see." Having his mind made up, Katoku approached the boy with a polite greeting. "Hello there! My name is Katoku." Continuing to enjoy the lovely sun in the sky Kenji found himself interrupted by an unwanted guest. Instead of turning his head to look at the boy, Kenji instead payed attention to the tree. Consistently looking at the tree leaves, and the very nice reflection it cast. Bringing his attention just slightly to the boy, Kenji decided to answer. "It's a nice day. It would also be nice, if I could spend the rest of the day just like this." While Kenji sugarcoated his intentions slightly, it was clear what he was trying to get across. "Mhm. Rude much." Katoku grouned rolling his featureless white eyes. It would have seemed that he had found another person who was unwilling to sparring with him. "He looks like he'd have a bitchy attitude like Yasaki." He thought retracting his hand, returning it to the side of his thin frame. "Nice day. Isn't it?" Katoku stated as he tried to start a conversation. "Awesome day for fighting....wouldn't you say?" Kenji contonued laying down, just s if he wouldn't be budge be a random earthquake. The boy's voice had gotten annoying at this point, so Kenji did what he could to tune him out. But in the long run he just couldn't, and no matter how much he denied him, he pretty much concluded he wouldn't leave. Standing slowly to his feet, he looked at the boy. "So, if I accept this challenge, will you leave?" Katoku's face lit up at the boy's reply. He had finally got the sparring match he so longed for. "Absolutely!" He exclaimed jumping backwards, getting several meters away from him. "I'm ready whenever you are." Taking note of his surroundings everything was still in play. "Perfection, it appears everything it still perfect. It appears now I can have everything to my advantage." Reaching into his pocket of tools, Kenji pulled out a number of shuriken, launching them in barrage towards Katoku. Using evasive maneuvers, Katoku would unleash multiple sidesteps that would soon turn into cartwheel flips to effectively dodge the barrage of ninja tools headed in his direction. In the midst of preforming one cartwheel, he rebound off his hands to bring his feet to the ground before dashing at his opponent. Just as Katoku rushed in, so did Kenji. He however was more cautious than his opponent. In the midst of the dash Kenji applied the force of lightning to his feet; obvious utilization his Flash Step. Lifting his hands up to his face, he nipped the tip of his fingers, and awaited the perfect time to get ready to launch his attack. Katoku was prepared, he had taken the necessary adjustments to battle this foe. Charging his own chakra into his hands, cloating them with appreciate amount for the gentle fist fighting style. Upon getting in proximity, Katoku aimed a single forceful strike to Kenji's midsection. He was now in the clear the Katoku had continue to dash forward, as if they were gonna collide. It was all a fluke, everything. Everything from point A, to point B, a fluke. Rather than smashing his hand in the ground to preform the summoning like he was supposed to, or so it seem at least to Katoku. Kenji wrapped his other fingers around his hand as if he were performing a unique hand seal of some sorts. Kenji's shadow had already begun to stretch out, and Katoku had failed to even realize it. His shadow had now clinged firmly to Katoku's, Kenji's clan hiden: shadow possession. Sighing Kenji spoke, "Shadow Possession complete." "I had been fooling you from point A, Katoku. From me laying down, to me throwing the shuriken, and especially me nipping my finger as a fake summoning. To be completely honest with you, I don't think my summoning would have even been appropriate. I don't even think you noticed, but it was my intention all along. Just to put you within my range." Kenji took a quick pause. "What a drag. To think I would even have to rise up. It seems you may have come from noble blood, but you don't possess a noble brain." Katoku was surprised. Not by that he was caught by the shadow possession technique, but more of that it was possible for someone outside of the Nara Clan could possess such abilities. "Whoa now. Let's not get things twisted here." Katoku stated with a laugh. "I had not anticipated that someone as yourself acquired hidens that belong to clans other that the one you originated from. I recognize a Nara when I see one. That was a crazy sneaky tactic that I was not prepared for.... I didn't even know we were using ninjutsu. But I that case.." Katoku sighed as his was unable to move his body. However, Kenji could not control Katoku usage of chakra. Using his Second kekkei genkai, Katoku could remotely control metals and magnet field with his mind. Suddenly dust particles began to rise from the ground, coming together form a pillar of silver dust that stood beside Katoku, towering over him.. "I don't usually use this unless it's completely necessary." The silver dispatched in different directions before coming together around Kenji. "You may be able you control my body. But in this case.....that's not going to do you any good." Katoku scoffed as the silver began to harden, restricting the movements of Kenji. "That is also why you got caught. In a shinobi battle, you are supposed to be able to expect the unexpected." Watching as the sand had began to over around him, just before it did he reached for into his ninja tool pouch and threw out a flash bang, which would cover the area in a blinding light. A light that would become super sensitive to the eyes of one utilizing dōjutsu. The bang would deteriorate his sight, making it hard for him to follow the flow of chakra, or even a source at all. From he mouth Kenji spat out a wave of which would cover the vicinity and rise up like towers blocking him from the sand. If the sand were to come into contact with the towers it would just turn into mud and flop down. With his hands still in formation to hold the shadow possession technique, Kenji shot off a beam of light which blended in perfectly with the overwhelming light. He couldn't move, neither would he be able to see the technique he would take collision damage head on. As Kenji would mistake the silver dust for sand, his entire plan would backfire on him harshly. Because the tool Katoku was using was indeed silver, the metal would effective reflect the blinding light back into the eyes of Kenji. This would would surely halt Katoku's assault, but at the cost of Kenji's own would as well. The silver came in contact with the water, not really effecting it much, allow it to continue heading toward Kenji. In order to maintain the hold of Katoku, Kenji would need to keep concentration on the shadow possession itself. Kenji fired the laser circus with the intention of striking him causing an electric shock. However, it would be absorbed by the silver, which is a conductor of lightning. The silver began to coil and hardened around Kenji, delivering his own electronic shock to himself.